¡Just be Kids!
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: AU conjunto de retazos de la Infancia de Integra Hellsing la mujer que algún día se convertiria en la heredera de una organización prestigiosa, ¡porque ser niño es como soñar: la única preocupación es pasarselo bien! Este fic participa en el reto "¡Día del Niño!" del foro "La Mansión Hellsing"
**Disclaimer: Hellsing pertenece a Kouta Hirano nada de esto es mío**

 **«Este fic participa en el reto "¡Día del Niño!" del foro "La Mansión Hellsing"»**

 **Summary: AU conjunto de retazos de la Infancia de Integra Hellsing la mujer que algún día se convertiria en la heredera de una organización prestigiosa, ¡porque ser niño es como soñar: la única preocupación es pasarselo bien!**

 **Advertencias: Totalmente AU En este fic Integra es hija de Van Hellsing, y va al colegio junto con Pip, y Enrico (los niños tienen 7 años) familias homoparentales y ligero pero muy ligero Abraham/Alucard.**

 **Completo:** _Si_ **[X]** No **[]**

* * *

 **La infancia es una etapa de la vida muy singular, única que cuenta con la curiosidad e inocencia que se va perdiendo con los años ser niño no solo es ser bajito y adorable , Ser niño es ...**

 **No preocuparse por el futuro** **tomar la vida sin prisa, vivirla y no saber que es un instante.**

Una pequeña niña rubia observaba las nubes de forma distraida; con pensamientos propios de la edad: como los helados, jugar con sus amigos, ver la televisión y hacer sus deberes en la vida de Integra Hellsing no había preocupaciones por los días venideros ella era feliz

"Crecera en un instante"

Era lo que decian las damas de la sociedad londinense pero para ella ¿Que era un instante?

Para ella en un instante solia levantarse de la cama para apagar el despertador, en un instante ella se bebia el jugo antes de ir al colegio, guardaba sus cosas para salir al recreo.

Asi que no; se miro el cuerpo de arriba a abajo no crecería en cuestión de segundos, ni se volveria una mujer hecha y derecha como las que salían en la tele.

Por eso se llevaba la vida sin prisa porque sus padres tenian todo el tiempo para verla pasar de una etapa a otra.

.

.

.

 **no entender la inmadurez de los mayores.**

La pequeña infante rubia observaba a dos hombres discutir con aquella mujer, desde su escondite en las escaleras.

Solo podía observar la silueta de su papá y su cabellera rojo fuego; nunca vería la mirrada helada que tenia.

A su lado se encontraba su mano derecha; un ente fuera de este mundo que tambien tenia la función de ser su segundo progenitor.

Frente a ellos había una mujer de identico cabello rubio; ella era quíen la habia gestado durante nueve meses, solo que Integra jamás lo sabria.

Los tres adultos se miraban la cara con una helada hostilidad hasta que la fémina hablo.

— Peleare la custodia, mi abogado llamara al tuyo— replico ella triunfante; creyendo que ese hombre temia al escandalo podría conseguir sus objetivos a costa de un infante.

— Puede que tenga sus genes, pero legalmente _ella_ es una Hellsing, esta claro que lleva las de perder. — la sonrisa de la mujer se le borro en la cara de un instante, obviamente no sabía a que terreno llegó a caer.

Escaleras arriba Integra rodaba los ojos: no comprendia porque los adultos hacían tanto drama por un simple papel.

.

.

.

 **Jugar a intentar ser adulto.**

El saco y la camisa le quedaban enormes, al igual que los zapatos y la corbata mal colocada; único que se le ajustaba a su pequeño cuerpo eran los pantalones de vestir de su misma talla.

Aprovechando que su padre había salido a una reunión de la mesa redonda, ni corta ni perezosa entro al cuarto de su padre y se vistio como este al ir a un día de trabajo.

Con sus propios deberes escolares bajo el brazo y cargando su mochila con el otro, se dirigio a resolver esas tareas que tanto le molestaban.

El mayordomo observaba a su pequeña ama trabajar con seriedad imitando a su progenitor no dejando de pensar lo tierna que se veia y decidio seguirle el juego.

.

.

.

 **Es aprender de todo sin saber que hay errores, encontrarle a todo una sonrisa y pensar que la vida será siempre así.**

La pequeña infante sonreia cansadamente; el viaje en auto parecia adormilada, pero la felicidad no se la quitaba nadie.

Había asistido al museo con sus dos progenitores; en el colegio les enseñaron que las familias se componen de una madre y un padre, Bueno ella tenia dos y le faltaba uno , pero tambien comprobo que todo el mundo puede juzgar, pero tambien cometer errores, arrepentirse y reconciliarse.

A ella le paso eso cuando Enrico le dijo que su familia era monstruosa y se iba a ir al infierno con ellos, Pip le siguio la corriente y se empezo a burlar de ella; Pero una Hellsing no baja la guardia ni agacha la cabeza, siguio con la cabeza en alto y los ignoro a ambos. Hasta que al día siguiente Pip le ofrecio disculpas, al parecer el jovencito había entendido que hay familias de todo tipo y ninguna tenia el derecho de juzgar a otros.

Hablo con sus padres de lo sucedido, pero ella les respondio que era feliz con eso los amaba a ambos ( a pesar de que Alucard fuera un vampiro) y deseaba que todo el tiempo fuese asi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"Para otros es sólo una gran etapa. llevar algo de niño toda la vida es recordar que en algún momento lo fuimos."_**

* * *

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado la lectura; queria hacerlo un poco más largo pero estoy en semana de exámenes y eso me ha puesto de los nervios y me ha cortado un poco la inspiración.**

 **Por otra parte les comunico que estare realizando un pequeño experimento en ff si quieres participar lo único que necesitas es:**

 **Preguntarme algo en tu riview: ej como llegue al fandom, como es que decidi llegar a ff y cosas que quieran saber de mi (dirección y número de cuenta bancaria y localización no cuentan sorry guys )**

 **Esta nota de Autor estara en todos los fics que publique de aquí hasta que se acabe el experimento; sus preguntas seran repondidas via PM o si no tienen cuenta seran por mi perfil (de igual manera ambas iran a modo de entrevista)**

 **Nos leemos pronto ~**

 **Chiara ~**


End file.
